Saiko
Saiko is the protagonist’s teacher in Westside School. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and is single. No family known. Emika is her friend. Rin, Ayumi and Hikari are her students, as Ryusei and Kanto. Personal information She is a lively girl enjoying booze, sometimes too much and tries to behave younger than she is during her free time which contrast with her professional attitude during work time. Saiko is very appreciated by boys in her classroom: she’s sexy and she has impressive breasts. She’s less popular amongst girls, who are jealous of her hot attitude with boys. Despite the facts that she refuses to flirt with her own students, Saiko likes that situation because she doesn’t want to realize that she’s ageing and that she’s not as young as would like to be. She also tends to drink too much alcohol, more than reasonable. The protagonist will progressively persuades her that she’s still able to have a sexual relationship with a boy quite younger than her, even if he’s one of her students. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 16:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown Karaoke, Southside scene, Northside Museum’s Theater * Sometime: Northside museum, Downtown mall or one of the conbini She gives her lessons at school every morning and Monday Wednesday and Friday afternoon. Each second Friday is booked by exams, her academic exam being during the morning. Tuesday and Thurday afternoon, she’s in School teachers’ office. Each week day, she goes in the School infirmary to relax from 17:30 to 18:00. During the week-end, she always goes at Downtown Karaoke from 14:00 to 16:00. Usual bath hour: 20:00 to 22:00 How to please her: * Town provides a lot of sweet and salty food& drink almost everywhere * In Southside scene: Music CD (80 $), Music DVD (150 $) and Show ticket (250 $) Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in vaginal and anal sex, (1) in everything else, except domination and submission. She has an orgasm while doing titjob on a chair and in her bath, giving then more sexen than usual. She also has anal orgasm when you cum inside her ass on a chair, a bed or in toilets. Assfucking her in her bath always gives her an orgasm. Sexen farming: She’s not very good to farm sexen at low level: massage doesn’t bring anything at level 1 and level 2 commands cost Stamina for a not so good sexen ratio. At high level it becomes better: fucking her both vaginally and anally will bring 60 sexen a day (more if you catch her in toilets or bathroom) for just a -30 Stamina cost. Assfucking her in the toilets and cuming inside gives 15 sexen in one shot. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? She’s automatically unlocked in day 1 sequence, with a couple of pee views and even a cumshot. Unlocking her is necessary to unlock Emika too (having her at level 2+ is even better, for the titjob sequence). How to raise her obedience? Saiko is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. * 1st obedience event: during week days in School infirmary between 17:00 and 18:00. The protagonist massages his teacher’s back, and then her ass and finally her crotch until she comes. * 2nd obedience event: during week-end in Karaoke room (usually between 14:00 and 16:00). The protagonist persuades Saiko to play a kinda strip karaoke challenge. She finally blows him and tittyfucks him, before passing out because of alcohol. He can eventually take advantage of her unconsciousness to fuck her, with no special consequences. * 3rd obedience event: during week-end in her bedroom (usually between 12:00 and 14:00 or 18:00 and 23:00). Spending the evening to drink beer with the protagonist, Saiko finally passes out. The protagonist tricks her to make her believe that they have actually fucked together and that she just doesn’t remember it. The trick works perfectly and when she wakes up, she agrees to fuck with him. * 4th obedience event: during a Saturday in her living room (usually between 12:00 and 14:00 or 18:00 and 23:00). Saiko invites the protagonist to spend the evening with her in an Onsen in Countryside. So much alcohol that their inhibitions are lowered quite a lot. She finishes by falling asleep while the protagonist is fucking her ass. Saiko has the advantage to start with a lot of Obedience points at the end of Day 1, and she’s not that difficult to catch in School’s toilet. You should be able to raise her to level 1 Thursday or Friday of 1st week, even without any teaser event. Further Obedience events are a bit more difficult because they all occur during week-ends, so you have to be sure to gain all the necessary Obedience points in one week. You should be able to raise her to level 2 at the second week-end, to level 3 at the following one and finally to level 4 Saturday evening during the 4th week. To raise her without skipping class, try to intercept her before she arrives in her classroom each morning and lead her to the infirmary, where there is a bed and a chair… You can also catch her at the end of the afternoon but, as the infirmary is occupied by Miwa at this time, you will have to lead Saiko somewhere else (like Ryoko’s bedroom). How to raise some other girls at the same time? As Saiko spends her days in Westside and her evening in Downtown, it will be easy to raise at the same time other girls with the same geographical pattern: Ayumi, Utako, Kumiko. Obedience events are well articulated to fit with Ayumi’s ones (but raising Rin at the same time could be a problem). 3rd obedience happens at the same time for Utako and Saiko: a choice will probably have to be made if you raise both of them. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily grows herself a cock to fuck Saiko’s ass after having played with her boobs. * Bonus event: ** Drunken karaoke (any level, in Karaoke room during week-end between 14:00 and 16:00). The protagonist finds Saiko asleep because of alcohol. He takes advantage of this to fuck her mouth or her pussy. No Obedience gain. ** Vibrator event: if the protagonist gives a vibrator to her (level 3+), he will be able to turn it on during school. If done in the morning, he can obtain a vaginal or anal (level4) intercourse. If done in the afternoon, he will obtain a clothed titjob. * Special events: ** St-Patrick special event: this event occurs when the protagonist meets Sarah (level 2+) anywhere in the museum during week-end. Sarah asks him to lead her kinky Irish friend, Deirdre, to the entertainment park. In the park, the protagonist and Deirdre have several opportunities to have fun with other girls. Saiko is one of them and can be met in venue C. At level 3+, the protagonist can massage her feet and enjoy an upskirt, while Deidre is blowing him. Soon enough, Saiko join her and they all start a threesome, Saiko fucking with the protagonist while he’s licking Deirdre’s pussy. * Guest star: ** Lily’s 3rd Obedience event: Saiko participates at the body exam in the classroom and fuck with the protagonist. ** Emika's introduction scene: Saiko waits for her friend at the airport. She eventually goes to the toilets with the protagonist to offer him a juicy titjob. * Teaser events: she doesn’t have any * Endings: ** Lover ending: during the ball of the end of the year, Saiko and the protagonist leave the dancefloor to fuck in their classroom. While making love, Saiko realizes that she has an alcohol problem and decides to stop drinking. Five years later, the protagonist is about to finish university to become a teacher like Saiko. They both enjoy an holiday travel on a small island and fuck in a deserted street, almost being caught by a group of tourists. ** Slave ending: the protagonist pimps Saiko to makes money, but still fucks her frotime to time at karaoke. Suit gallery Will be added later Skill training During her free time, she can train the protagonist in Academic. It costs 40 dollars and uses 2 hours, for a maximum gain of Academic +3. Category:Female Characters